bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Directions Safe houses
The Six Directions Safe Houses (六行き方アジト, Roku Ikikata Ajito) are an intricate network of located in the Reikai and the which where built at the direction of Akiye and Sanada Shirono for use by the members of the Six Directions. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Sixteen year Blank period Following the end of the First Spiritual War, which saw Kusaka Kori lose most of his powers after successfully killing the premier Battle Doll of Averian, Kusaka relocated to the alongside his wife, Kireina. They chose to make their home in Grat which was the current spirit-enriched plot in the World of the Living. The two had a son, whom they named Hawke, and adopted an orphaned male Quincy, known as David, in the first two years following the war. The home the two built housed Kusaka's new classic car repair business as well as an underground training area which Kenji Hiroshi utilized as his personal training ground and experimental site as he attempted to restore Kusaka's powers. Kireina opened a local shop tailoring to the needs of Shinigami, which doubled as a convenience store for the general public. Towards the end of his sixteen year isolation in the World of the Living, Kusaka encountered a fanatical organization of Fullbringers bent on global destruction, known as Esclavos. Using experimental technology developed by Kenji to kick-start the lingering remnants of Kusaka's -like powers, in conjunction with the theft of Esclavos's powers, Kusaka successfully regained his former powers in addition to those he stole from the Fullbringers. Kusaka and Kireina returned to Horiwari and left their home and businesses in Grat in the care of their sons. These locations became favoured safe-zones for Garrett Sheppard, Randy Jones, May and Lloyd as they helped Hawke and David fight the ever-growing number of Hollow appearing in Grat. Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Peri Collapse Anko Amatsuki, whilst marking the papers of her university class, looks out her office window after sensing the presence of multiple . She casually remarks that Garrett Sheppard and his friends aren't trying hard enough and proceeds to turn the Hollow surrounding the university against one another through use of her flute. Her work finished she returns to her grading but is interrupted again by the appearance of a heavily wounded Riki Nagakura, whom she begins to treat. Realizing she cannot stabilize his condition alone she teleports him to Hama Town, where she subsequently abandons him, knowing the home to be inhabited by Ayumi Satonaka.Second Battle of Nishiendo Post Collapse Ayumi hears the commotion caused by Anko and comes to investigate, but Anko had already left by the time she arrives, leaving only Riki unconscious on the floor. She subsequently treats Riki over a two-week period but realizes that his condition is only deteriorating and that there is little she can do. Ayumi, through sheer luck, manages to locate Kenji Hiroshi, who proceeds to successfully treat Riki. In the aftermath Ayumi joins the Six Directions as a medic and chef and offers her home in Hama Town as a safe-house and base of operations for those running patrols in that region of the .Riki's Revival Elsewhere Hawke and David, who had been in Horiwari at the time of The Collapse, left their families businesses in the hands of May. May opened up the locations to Garrett and his friends. Following their affiliation with Kentaro these buildings became safe-houses for the Six Directions and, later on, Kentaro's new Gotei 13. Braving the Waves arc Yori Hisagi, after shaking off pursuit by an unknown individual clad entirely in black, returns to his safe house to don a new pair of clothes.Joining the Threads Later, after killing an injured Kaito Kuchiki at the Yume Family Manor in the Reikai, Yori himself and the three Yume sisters to this same safe house, which was seemingly located on the edge of the Gotei Remnant's territory. Once inside he was greeted by Ayumi who told the daughters of Kei Yume to make themselves comfortable.Changing Loyalties? Navigating the Waves arc Naoko Izuru, after sorting through information she had amassed regarding the Imawashī, flees a safe-house in the slums of Kohai Tochi when it comes under attack by Katashi of the Imawashī. The safe-house is destroyed and Naoko is rescued by Fujimoto Nakamura of the Jōren, who claims he will now join Naoko. He does not tell her -- or Kentaro -- that he had been tasked to do this by Rosuto Shiba and Kaede Saitou.Return of the Silver Wind Known safe houses World of the Living safe houses Grat safe houses Kori family home The home Kusaka and Kireina built following the First Spiritual War saw use as a safe house following The Collapse. The secret training ground built beneath the house by Kenji and Kusaka was transformed into the base of operations of a team of Onmitsu led by Garrett Sheppard. Kori Autos The business ran by Kusaka during his sixteen years in the World of the Living. The business itself is currently ran by Garrett's maternal uncle. Ridge Spiritual Shop The business ran by Kireina during her sixteen years in the World of the Living. The business itself is owned by Hawke and David, though the day-to-day running falls to May. It serves as the supply point for a number of operations undertaken by Kentaro's Gotei 13, and is under Garrett and his team's jurisdiction. Hama Town safe houses :Main article -- Hama Town. Ayumi's home Ayumi's home in Hama Town became a safe house following her treatment of Riki Nagakura and subsequent joining of the Six Directions. The house comprises a large open-planned space which includes the kitchen and seating area, with an adjoining bedroom and bathroom. Satonaka family home The family home of Van and Anna Satonaka, which itself is located in Hama Town, became something of a safe house following The Collapse, albeit one unaffiliated with the Six Directions or the later Gotei 13. The home was used by Kazuma Nishiki at the behest of Van himself prior to the latter's disappearance, and was the site of a pitched battle between Kazuma and Averian, who arrived seeking vengeance on Van. Reikai safe houses Ōryū Temple :Main article -- Ōryū Temple. An emergency safe-house which serves as the headquarters of Ikki. Shiju Shūdō is its current master. It is located on the outskirts of Nishiendo and used as a training spot by Kentaro Hiroshi. Border safe house This four-room building was set aside for Yori's use during his mission to investigate the Gotei Remnant. It consisted of a seating area with two couches and a coffee table in the centre, an adjoining kitchen, and a small bedroom connected to a bathroom. It was seemingly located close to the border between the territory of the Six Directions and Gotei Remnant. Kohai Tochi slum safe house A single-room safe house existed in one of the many slums of Kohai Tochi. It was used by Naoko Izuru during her mission to spy on the Imawashī, and consisted of a bed, a sink, and single desk and chair. It was destroyed by Katashi in an attempt to kill Naoko. Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Locations